


Please Come Back

by Lovefushsia



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, I just need these two crying and cuddling, I wrote this to get me through the days before the finale, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Kissing, M/M, Magnus uses a tiny bit of pretty magic, Making Up, Malec, Slightly angsty fluff, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovefushsia/pseuds/Lovefushsia
Summary: Alec allowed a tiny relieved sigh. "Are we... ok?" he asked hesitantly. "Can I kiss you?" he added without waiting for a reply, trying not to sound as desperate as he was feeling.My first Malec fic. I love them. I didn't think anyone else could consume me but these two did instantly.





	Please Come Back

"Alexander." Magnus stood aside from the door, almost hiding behind it, as Alec waited.

"Magnus, can I come in?"

Magnus looked around him, a haunted expression in those beautiful eyes.

"Please," Alec said, a slow panic creeping over him that Magnus was about to shut him out for good.

Magnus huffed and moved aside, slouching onto a chaise while Alec got the door.

A drink appeared in Magnus' hand as Alec walked over to him.

"Where are my manners?" Magnus said after a long sip. "What can I get you?"

"Nothing, thanks," Alec said, crouching down in front of him. "Magnus, please, talk to me? I can't... I can't do this."

"Do what?" Magnus asked gently, taking another sip.

"This, anything actually, not without you, I-" he broke off, his voice faltering. By the Angel, he couldn't keep it together even after all the different scenarios he had played out in his head before he came over here.

He needed Magnus. He couldn't function at all knowing that his love was here, staying away from Alec, not needing him at all. "You won't answer my calls, my texts, I can't- I don't- What can I _do_ Magnus?"

Magnus was staring at him, Alec wanted to reach out for him, he wanted to touch him so badly he couldn't breathe.

"Alexander," he said softly, and his hand was suddenly caressing the side of Alec's face, thumb stroking across his cheekbone. It had been so long without them touching and Alec couldn't stop trembling.

"I love you," Alec said. "Please - please let me back in."

"I love you too, I always will."

"Then- then why?" Alec said, voice hitching on the word. "Why can't we get back what we had?" he whispered. He covered Magnus' hand with his own, clasping his fingers gently, desperate to keep this connection.

But Magnus pulled away, just as Alec knew he would. He stood up and threw his drink towards the balcony windows with a cry of frustration, following instantly with a flash of purple and sparkles from his other hand to freeze the glass in place, alcohol pouring from it in a translucent frozen splash just before it hit the window. He raised both hands to his face and hunched over and Alec was on his feet in a moment.

"Magnus, it's ok, it's ok," Alec told him softly, moving in, arms around him, enveloping him because he just couldn't not. And he hugged tighter as the tears came, as Magnus' shoulder shook, as he finally pressed his face to Alec's chest and allowed himself to gain some comfort, grasping Alec with both hands.

"It's ok, I'm so sorry, it's ok..." Alec kept saying, apologies tumbling over soft encouragements as he tried to make this better, to help them both through this - whatever this was. Alec really had no idea, had nothing previous to go on. He only knew that he loved this man like nothing else in his world. He would do anything to protect and strengthen what they had. Magnus must care, to show this much emotion, he surely must care?

After a long while they calmed, still clinging to each other. Magnus was quiet; Alec had no words left. He wiped at his own eyes as Magnus pulled back a little and apologised for Alec's wet shirt. Alec shook his head, he could care less about his damned shirt. But Magnus didn't let it go, he brushed his hand across the shirt, another flourish directed to his face and the shirt was dry, Magnus' eye make-up back to perfection. Alec couldn't help a small smile as he ducked his chin to see properly into those wonderful eyes.

"Magnus, you once told me not to run from my problems... that we'd come across many, but we can overcome them. And I _know_ that we can," he said desperately, a quivering hand touching to Magnus' cheek.

"And you said that relationships take effort," Magnus finally said. "You certainly have proved yourself in that respect."

Alec felt like they were on the brink of something here... again. He had to believe this wasn't the end.

"Please," he said, "come back to me? We fit so perfectly, we're meant to be - we can get past this." His voice was absolutely shaking now, there was no denying it.

Magnus laid a gentle hand over Alec's chest, pressing over his heart.

Alec tried to take a breath deep enough to get through whatever was coming.

"Yes, yes Alexander, I-" he stopped, faltering just when Alec needed to know, to understand. "I can't get through more than a minute without thinking of you. I am restless, sad, dependent on this-" He let out a stream of pale blue light from his hand and it appeared as a palmful of minuscule balloons, releasing all of Alec's hopes and dreams with them.

Alec watched them, charmed as always by Magnus' magic, despite his gloomy thoughts. "It's part of you. That doesn't make you dependent on it," he tried.

Magnus nodded. "You always see the best in me. It's one of the things that makes me completely unable to imagine losing you."

"Magnus-" Alec whispered.

"Alec, I need you - I want you forever in my heart, in my life. I'm so sorry I did this to you. Can you forgive me?"

Alec let out his breath in a rush, gulping on a cry as he tried to speak. "Yes, of course I- no, there's nothing to forgive - you did nothing wrong Magnus, you thought it was the right thing, I know you did." His heart still hammered painfully, reminding him that he was still grasping at his dreams and they weren't in the clear yet. He reached out tremulously to take hold of Magnus' hand, as if the touch might keep them from drifting. It had to, didn't it?

Magnus was looking at him, big soulful eyes gazing up, as they always had.

Alec didn't dare to look away. "I love you," he said.

"I know," Magnus murmured." And then he smiled and added, "I love you too."

Alec allowed a tiny relieved sigh. "Are we... ok?" he asked hesitantly. "Can I kiss you?" he added without waiting for a reply, trying not to sound as desperate as he was feeling.

Magnus answered by tugging on his hand and slipping his other behind Alec's neck, pulling their faces together as he linked their fingers tightly. "Please do," he said, and Alec didn't hold back.

He pressed his lips to Magnus', delving in with his tongue, as they had done so many times before, but now he felt the weight of uncertainty - if this had happened once could they end up parted by something again? Something beyond their control?

Magnus held him tighter, maybe having the same thought? Or maybe not, because he had been through this before and he _knew_ how relationships worked.

Alec pulled back, still grasping Magnus for all he was worth. "Tell me," he gasped out, "if I screw up again, please tell me ok?"

"No, no Alec, this wasn't your fault, it wasn't. We're in this together." He kissed Alec, a gentle press to his lower lip.

Alec sighed and closed his eyes. "Ok."

Magnus touched his forehead to Alec's and kissed him again. "I promise, I won't shut you out again, I won't - I love you."

Alec nodded against his lips, hugging him tight. "I can't let you go," he admitted. "Can I stay?"

"Oh, Alexander, yes... yes of course." Apparently sensing Alec's urgency Magnus added, "Bedroom..?"

When Alec nodded, Magnus took his hand and led the way, and soon they were lying together on silken sheets, on the comfiest of beds that had taken their combined weight so many nights previously. During these last few horrendous days and nights of uncertainty, Alec had thought of nothing else: Magnus - his beauty, his grace, his ridiculously extravagant clothes; the feel of their bodies against each other, hot and slippery, running his tongue over every inch of his lover's body.

"Alec," Magnus said, straddling him, looking into his face with concern. "Did I break you?" he asked.

"No, I'm sorry." He caressed Magnus's face as he smiled sheepishly. "I was thinking about us together, and now you're here, we're here again."

Magnus grinned. "What would you like, Alec?"

"You, only you. Always you." He pulled his lover's face down to meet his lips, kissing him thoroughly, gasping and close to tears again when the kiss was done. "I want you, please..." he whispered. "Make me feel."

"Hmm," Magnus murmured. "I can do that."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've not read the books yet but they're on order and I can't wait!


End file.
